Santa, Jr
by therealchamps
Summary: Santa wants his son to take over the family business. Even if it means taking drastic measures.
1. Chapter 1

Santa, Jr.

This is my first story. So please bear with me.

Chapter 1

Santa sat in his house on the North Pole, wondering on how he could finally convince his son to take his place.

For some reason, Santa felt as if his son felt ashamed of his family heritage.

But this year, Santa was going to make sure that no matter what, Santa, Jr., aka John, was going to take his place.

"Hello, Mr. Cena's office. How may I help you?" said John's beautiful assistant and wife-to-be, Eve.

"Hey Eve. It's Randy. Is John in?"

"Hey Rands. Yes he is. Hold one moment."

"John, Randy's on line 1 for you."

"Thanks, babe."

"Hey man, what's going on?" John asked.

"Still trying to see if you and your sexy latina have a date set yet?"

"Shut up dumbass." John said laughing. "I still haven't seen you proposing to anyone lately."

"This isn't about me." Randy said. "So have you set a date?"

"As a matter of fact, we have." For some reason, John didn't sound too sure about it. "It's going to be Christmas Eve."

Even though Randy knew why, he just played it off. "That's great man."

"Yea, I guess. But I still have to worry about you know what showing up and ruining my life."

"John, I'm sure your dad isn't trying to do that. He just wants you to be happy."

"But taking over for him isn't going to make me happy. I like my job here." John said.

"I know man, but you were born to take over."

"It doesn't matter. My friends and fiancé are here. Plus I never asked to be born unto this nonsense."

"It's not nonsense. You have a chance to make millions of kids happy around the world."

"But I would leave the life I built for myself."

"Are you sure your Santa, Jr. and not Scrooge, Jr.?"

"Whatever man. I just know that he bet not show up at my wedding."

"What if he does? I mean you told Eve you didn't have any parents."

"Hopefully it won't come down to that. But look man, I have to go. Eve wants to go shopping. So I'll talk to you later."

"Alright man. Take care."

What John didn't know was that Eve was listening to the whole conversation.

Please read and review.

First ever story.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Santa, Jr.

Chapter 2

Eve was startled when John came from his office. He noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. You just scared me that's all." Eve had to find a way to be alone for a few minutes. "Look J, I have to finish some work, but I will meet you downstairs in ten minutes."

"Alright. Don't take too long." John gave Eve a sweet kiss on the lips. "Cause you know this was your idea."

Eve had to smile at her sexy husband- to-be. For some reason, she couldn't find it in her heat to tell him she knew everything about him.

"Don't worry. I won't."

After John left to go get the car, Eve made a very important phone call.

"Well hello there my dear. How's life been?"

"It's fine sir. But we have a problem."

"And what would that be?"

"I can't marry John." Eve sighed. "At least until I tell him the truth."

"Eve, you can't do that. John has to marry you or he won't take my place." Santa was trying to figure out why Eve was having second thoughts.

"Listen, I know I agreed to it a while back, but I've changed my mind. I love John but I can't do this."

Eve thought back to the day her and Santa made the deal.

**Two Years Ago**

"Dad, I'm not taking over the business!" John yelled at his father. "I'm not going to be stuck here, when I can go out there and make something of myself."

"So your ashamed of me, is that it?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why change your name?" Santa was getting frustrated.

"Because if I want to be successful, I can't walk around with the last name of Claus." John looked around to see if he would spot a certain person he hasn't seen since he was a kid.

"Lynn isn't here."

"What are you talking about Dad?"

"I'm talking about the girl you're always looking for every time you come home."

John continued to look around. "Let's just drop it ok?" John new the rules but he didn't care.

"Fine John, but we aren't finished."

Basically any apparent heir to Santa has to get married to whomever Santa appoints. He or she must marry on Christmas Eve. They must also live at the Mirth Pole for the rest of their lives.

John in no way shape or form wanted anything to do with that. After John left, Santa went up to where the reindeer were. There he saw what he was looking for.

"Eve my dear, I need a huge favor."

"Sure, anything for you Santa."

"I need you to marry my son so he can take my place."

Eve stood there in shock. She couldn't believe Santa of all people would ask of something like that.

No offense Santa, but are you insane?" Eve just couldn't believe it. "I mean John was very nice to me when we were kids, but I don't think I could do this to him."

"Listen to me Eve, if there was any other way, I wouldn't ask you." Santa stood there pleading with Eve. "Please Eve. At least think about it."

Eve just nodded her head and continued to tend to the reindeer.

After a few days, Eve went up to Santa's house to give him her answer, she would soon regret.

Please read and review.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Santa, Jr.

Chapter 3

Present Day

"Eve, what do you mean you can't do this?"

"I love John too much to follow through without him knowing."

"Eve, if you tell him this whole ordeal would've been a big waste of time."

"I'm sorry but I have to. With that Eve hung up and headed downstairs to the car.

"Hey babe, what took you so long? I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry about that. But I think we need to talk about something."

"No problem. But can it wait until we're done shopping?"

"No it can't."

"Eve, are you sure you're ok?"

Eve was contemplating even more on whether to tell John. When she came to, she realized she was at the mall.

"You getting out" John said holding her door open.

Eve looked amazed at how handsome John looked even more so with him being a gentleman.

"Uh yea. But can we just go take a walk in the park over there, because I really do need to talk to yoyu.

"Ok, sure."

Once Eve found a nice, quiet place to sit, she was now trying to see how she was going to tell John.

"So what was so important that you wanted to tell me?"  
>"I'm not who you think I am."<p>

"What are talking about?" John so confused by her statement/.

"Meaning I know everything about you and your family."

John was so pale that you would've thought he saw a ghost."Wh-what do you mean you know about me and my family?"

"For starters, I know your real name isn't John Cena. It's Johnathan Claus."

For the time in his life, John was speechless. Eve noticed this and wondered if she should continue.

"John say something." When John didn't answer, Eve continued. "Could you say anything please?"

"What is there to say?" John finally spoke. "I mean you know everything there is to know, right?" he continued, still in shocked. "I will answer any questions you have?"

John thought for a second on what would be the first question.

"How do you know my real name?"

"Cause I was born and raised at the same place as you."

"Is your name even Eve Torres?"

"Sort of."

John's eyes almost popped out his head . Eve looked on and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing" John said getting angry. "I mean is Eve your name or not?"

"It's short for Evelynn." Eve started to tell him. "But there was this cute little boy who used to call n=me Lynn for short."

"You're Lynn?" John asked in shock and amazement." How is that even possible?"

Please read and review.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Santa, Jr.

Chapter 4

"I told you we come from the same place." Eve stated. "Basically my family and your family are very good friends, and have been for years."

"What brought you here to Boston?"

"Your dad."

"What does my dad have to do with this?"

Eve was starting to regret telling John anymore. "Your dad asked me to do him a favor."

"And what would that be?"

It was now or never for Eve. "He wanted me to marry you on Christmas Eve, so you could take his place."

John looked visibly upset. He wanted so hard to just punch something. But instead held back.

"How could you do this to me?"

"John I want you to know that I didn't want to do it at first."

"Then what made you change your mind?"

"I just really wanted to see you after all these years."

"So this is how you go about doing it?"

John hands were still balled up, so Eve could tell John just wanted to get out of there.

"I know it was wrong, but I couldn't take the opportunity on not telling you how I truly feel."

"Which was what?"

"That I've always been in love with you. I remember when I was in the barn with the reindeer and you came in there to play in the sleigh." Eve couldn't help but smile at the sight.

John started to release his hands on the thought of that's when he fell for Eve or Lynn, since that's what he knew her as.

"I remember that day too." John smiled also. "I couldn't get the sleigh started and you couldn't get the reindeer to fly."

"Yea. But eventually we both got them to work, and got into trouble afterwards."

"I remember that too." John then realized that Eve and his father still betrayed him. He didn't know what he wanted to do next. "Do you really love me?"

Eve was caught off guard by John's question. But she knows she shouldn't have been, considering the bombshell she dropped.

"Of course I love you. I always have and I always will."

John sat there for a minute to think about what he wanted to do. Should he forgive her or not? He just couldn't believe she was Lynn, the little girl he was in love with for years. He thought about Lynn every day. Sometimes the only reason he would visit his birthplace.

"We need to go home to figure this all out."

So sorry for the lack of updates. This story was only supposed to be 5 chapters. So it really shouldn't have taken me a long time to update it. But to be honest, I've just been lazy. All I do all day is work, watch tv, and read and review others stories on hear. So maybe that's that lazy. Look for an update to be very soon.

Please read and review.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Santa, Jr.

Chapter 5

Eve was so relieved when John said they could possibly work it out. Until she heard the next thing.

"I want to call the wedding off until we get back."

"Please don't do that John. I love you too much to call our wedding off. We can just go home and try to make up."

"I need this right now, Eve. We need to go home so I can talk to my father."

Eve looked a little confused. "I thought we were going to our house? Not the North Pole."

"Well that is our home. It's our first home if memory serves me correctly."

"Look John, I don't think it's a good idea if we go back up there."

"Why not? I want to hear what Good ol' St. Nick has to say for himself. You and him at least owe me that much, don't you think?"

"Of course we do babe." Even though Eve didn't want to do it, she reluctantly agreed. "Let's go."

John and Eve went back to the car and drove to an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse belonged to John. That was the only way he or Eve could travel to the North Pole. Once they got there, they were greeted by the head elf.

"Well hello Evelynn. It's nice to see you again. And you too Johnathan."

"Hello to you too Stewart. Where's my father?"

"I'm so sorry for John. He's just anxious to see Nick." Eve sighed.

"That's ok. He's in the toy factory."

"Thanks Stewart." Eve said. "You know you could've been nicer to Stewart."

"It doesn't matter. I just came to talk to my dad. Not play talkie-talkie with elves."

"Are you sure you and Nick are related?" Eve said laughing.

"Yes, unfortunately. Let's find him, ok?"

"Fine."

Soon John and Eve went to find Santa. Once they arrived at the toy factory, they were shocked at what they were hearing. There stood Santa, Jessica aka Mrs. Claus, and a group of elf's talking about they might have to cancel Christmas.

"Nick, you can't cancel Christmas." Jessica stated.

"I'm going to have to if John doesn't take my place."

"Listen, I'm sure if you make John see, then he will take your place." said one of the elves.

"I've tried. Trust me I've tried. He just doesn't care."

John was actually hurt by this. Of course he cared. He wouldn't mind doing it part-time, but in order to be Santa, you can't have any other life.

"Dad, I do care."

Sorry again for the late chapter. Been in college and other things have gotten me side tracked. But there is only one more chapter after this, which I hope to have up soon.

Please read and review.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Santa, Jr.

Chapter 6

Everybody turned around to see Eve and John.

"John sweetheart, it's so good to see you." Jessica hugged her son, who she hasn't seen in a while.

"You too mom."

"How you doing, Jess?"

"I'm fine Eve. I'm glad to hear about your wedding." Jessica was always fond of Eve.

"Thanks. But we might have to wait on that."

"How come?"

"Because I need to talk to dad about how he went behind my back."

"I never wanted to that John. But you're the heir."

"I know that Dad. I never said I didn't want to be. I asked you if I could live my life in Boston and come here to help out."

"But that's not how it works and you know that. It's the rules."

"Rules are meant to be broken."

With all this back and forth going on between John and Nick, Jessica decided to do some digging. That was where she came across a very old and dusty letter that looked like it came from centuries ago. As she began to read it, she noticed it contained some viable information that both parties could agree on.

"Hey guys, stop it right now. I found something that could help us with our little problem."

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Just read this."

John read the letter for what seemed like forever. "Is this for real?"

"Yes it is. Which means if you get married at midnight on Christmas Day, you can live your life in Boston and still be Santa?"

"But I thought that was impossible." Nick said.

"Well I guess not if one your ancestors did it."

"Well, it looks like I can both. What do you say, dad?"

Nick's face was so emotionless. Nobody had a clue on what he was going to do or say.

"I actually like the idea, but can it work. It takes a lot of responsibility."

"I can handle it, trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have the love of my life supporting me."

"You really mean?"

"Yea I do. I love you so much." John then planted a huge kiss on Eve.

Five weeks later

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

John wasted no time to almost have a full blown out make out session.

"Babe as much as I wouldn't mind doing this with you, you have to go before you get behind."

"Yea. You're right."

John went up to the North Pole to get ready for his first real day on the job.

"I'm so proud of you son."

"Thanks dad. That's means a lot to me."

"I want you to be careful."

"Don't worry I will. And I won't disappoint."

"I know you won't. Good luck."

With that John got in the sleigh with his red suit. "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen! "On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

John couldn't believe he could have the best of both worlds. He has a lovely wife, along with his job in Boston, and he can also be Santa, which is good since he loves children.

This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Please read and review.

Thank you.


End file.
